Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: To make the "survival game" more interesting than it is, Deus Ex Machina creates a 13th participant: an 18 year-old girl whose raised in the arms of her father and the triggers of sniper rifles. Accepting the invitation into the game and gaining the Future Diary, she strides to become God to make her father's life better than it is. But what's stopping her from doing so?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello one and all to my very first Mirai Nikki/Future Diary fanfic! I recently finished the manga (but not the anime- still watching it) Anyways, I thought it would be nice to add an OC into the storyline (thus making the OC the 13th diary owner.) Anyways, enjoy the prologue of "Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary".

**Disclaimer: **Mirai Nikki and its characters belongs to its respective owner  
**Claimer: **"Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary" and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

***Re-edited 5/12/2013**

* * *

**Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary**

**Prologue: Daddy's Little Girl**

* * *

A small child began to bawl, the woman holding the child cooed to lull the child asleep. The infant sniffled with leftover tears before relaxing and going to sleep. The woman smiled gently at the fragile infant in her arms.

Several knocks came to the hospital door, "Come in." The woman called out. The door opened to reveal a man in his mid-twenties, his hair is charcoal colored with pieces of copper strands. He wore a white collared t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, and his police badge hanging around his neck "The doctor wants to know if we picked out a name for our baby girl."

The woman smiled down at the child, "How about...Jinsoku? Jinsoku Hikaru?"

The man walked over to the woman's side and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, he placed a kiss on her forehead before replying "Jinsoku Hikaru, it is then."

* * *

Rain poured down heavily, a little girl of six stared at the last remaining cars that left the driveway. Her charcoal colored hair with a copper streak cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a black dress shirt, black trousers, and black dress shoes. She wasn't the type to wear a dress to any occasion.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention from the window to a man whose walking towards her, "Jinsoku, are you alright?" He asked.

Jinsoku looked back at the window to see the now empty driveway excluding her father's car, "..." She remained silent, her mother had just passed away from an illness that made her lay in bed 24/7. Her mother didn't have the strength to move about but her spirits were high enough to keep her smiling. Now, it's just Jinsoku and her father in the two-story mansion "I miss mama..."

Her father kneeled beside her, he placed a hand on her head and smiled gently "It's alright, Jinsoku," He cooed then bringing his daughter into a soothing hug.

"Promise you won't go too, daddy..." Jinsoku whimpered against her father's shoulder. The six year-old noticed her father's grip around her tightened.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He promised her.

* * *

The sound of breaking glass echoed in the air, the barrel of a Dragunov sniper rifle smoked. The user of the sniper rifle released a held breath before preparing to snipe the next target: an empty soda can.

The sniper sucked in another breath and aimed for the soda can until it was in the center of the crossfire in the scope. The sniper put its finger on the trigger.

"Jinsoku!" The sniper immediately fired and missed the soda can entirely. Jinsoku went to glare at whoever made her lose concentration, she looked up at the open windows of her father's office to see a man that looked exactly like her father but only with a long ponytail. Jinsoku sighed, its only her uncle. Her uncle waved with a bright smile and Jinsoku did the same, just with a nervous smile.

She looked back at the row of bottles and cans that sat almost a yard away from her, _'Its been at least nine years and father has me working with guns...not your ordinary fatherly decision but I don't mind...'_ Jinsoku though to herself. However, her father wanted her to with train sniper rifles and pistols- only those kind. Speaking of types, Jinsoku had trained with several pistols but she had a certain favorite: the 9mm Pistol.

Deciding to take a break from sniping, she put the Dragunov's safety on. Jinsoku remembers this one time when she forgot to put the safety on and almost shot her father through the skull. Unfortunately, her father got angry and started scolding her for it.

* * *

The crispy night wind blew, the streets grew quiet with very few cars driving along.

_[Any sign of him, Jinsoku?]_ asked a voice through the cellphone.

Jinsoku peered through the scope of her M-82 Barrett .50 sniper rifle from atop of a four story abandoned building "Nothing yet, papa." She replied, using her right hand to hold her cellphone against her ear while using her left hand to hold the sniper rifle in place "And I have to say: thanks for the birthday present." She smirked.

_[Heh, your welcome sweetheart.]_ Her father said _[I thought it was time to have your own besides using my rifles.]_

Jinsoku made a short laugh, she then noticed a motorcyclist speeding down the street and making a stop a few blocks away at a garage "Hey, papa, you said to keep an eye out for a white Yamaha motorcycle, right?"

_[Correct.]_

"Well, lucky you, your guy just stopped a few blocks away from my position." She reported in "He's entering a garage on the right side of the street."

_[That's my girl, we'll be there.]_ In the background, Jinsoku can hear her father barking out orders to the other officers. In this case, her father wasn't assigned to any cases at the moment by the chief of the police department. Her father has personal business dealing with her uncle; something about her uncle trying to kill him for her father's money and claims. Disgusting, really. Her father then ended the call.

Jinsoku relaxed her posture and stood up to stretch her limbs. Over the years, she became involved with police issues around the city. She doesn't get paid since she's just a volunteered sniper by her father- which is a bummer in her case.

The wind blew thus ruffling her waist-length ponytail and bangs. Jinsoku began to the play with the copper strands of her bangs. She wore a white polo t-shirt with a black unbuttoned vest over it, dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a hoister that wrapped around her waist like a belt and carries her 9mm Pistol.

From the top of the building, she heard tires screeching to an immediate stop. Not bothering to look, she knew it's her father and his own band of selected police officers or in other words, trusted friends who know about his personal business.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this ends the prologue of the fanfic and I am damn proud of it! I typed the whole thing on my IPhone (which took me a while to finish). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this because more will be uploaded when I get the time to write. And don't worry your pretty little heads, I promise my OC won't become an abomination of a mary-sue of which I will gladly delete (because I obviously can't stand them...gets on my damn nerves) Until the next time on "Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary"! See ya!  
Don't forget to review and tell me what I should improve ^^

P.S. Tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, I tend to miss them while editing.


	2. 13th Participant

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter one of "Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary"~! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Mirai Nikki and its characters belongs to its respective owner  
**Claimer: **"Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary" and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

***Re-edited 5/22/2013**

* * *

**Mirai Nikki: The Mobility Diary**

**Chapter I: 13****th**** Participant**

* * *

A red striped ball crashed into a blue striped ball thus making the ball drop into the pockets on the top right corner, Jinsoku stood up after making the move. With no one to hang out with in the mansion, she simply decided to play a game of Pool by herself.

She took out her red cellphone and flipped it open to see the time; 5:34 PM. Time is certainly moving slow. She then checked out her 'diary'. Well, it's sort of like a diary. In said diary, Jinsoku has recorded the movements and locations of people that are either enemies, friends, or family members. Making the diary was suggested by her father since he makes one, too, for his job and uncle's whereabouts in the city.

However, things have gotten a bit hectic for her father since he got ill. He had limited amounts of strength but he couldn't take care of the cases that the captain of the police station had assigned him to. And since his illness began to show, he put his daughter ion his place as an officer. So now, Jinsoku is the one carrying his weight on her shoulders. She knew that her father didn't want to put her in that kind of position but it had to be done.

Jinsoku set her cellphone aside and continued to play Pool, needing time to take her mind off of reality. She sighed heavily as she struck a yellow striped ball into a pocket.

After a while, Jinsoku had put the Pool stick back in its storage spot that was hung on the wall. She had decided that it was time to check up on her father who has been laying in bed because of his crucial illness. Before leaving, she grabbed her cellphone and closed the door behind her as she headed out of the room. Jinsoku took out her phone to write another section of her diary as she walked towards her father's bedroom.

_5:50 PM [Hikaru Residence]  
__I just left the entertainment room for father's bedroom. He's been quiet for a while._

Sighing, during her father's illness, he became more stubborn than before his illness. Her father has hired several helping hands for the mansion. However, if one of them offers to help, he just turns down the offer and kicks them out of his bedroom.

By the time, Jinsoku arrived at her father's bedroom, a man with light brown hair exited the room "Ah! Hikaru-san!" He greeted with a polite smile .

"Nishijima-sama," Jinsoku nodded in acknowledgement "I had forgotten that you were here to visit my father."

"Yes, I was just informing him of what cases he has been missing during his absence at work." He said.

"Of course, however, father has handed his position as an officer to me." Jinsoku pointed out to him "You should be reporting to me instead of him. Since he did that, I've been carrying his weight around and I will not fail at doing so."

Nishijima seemed to be hesitant at her words but she was partly right "I agree, however, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard to make your father proud." Jinsoku remained silent "He's already proud of you for taking his position until he gets better, don't strain yourself." The teenager let out a huff "I'll be taking my leave now, see you around the field when you're called in." Nishijima headed down the hallway and disappeared into a hallway.

Jinsoku flipped open her cellphone and edited her diary…

_6:00PM [Hikaru Residence]  
__I had forgotten that Nishijima-sama had arrived earlier to check up on my father, he recently left after talking to him. He returned to the police station._

Closing her phone, Jinsoku entered her father's bedroom. The room was only up by the sun's light that shined through the wide open windows; she closed the door behind and stepped into a shadowed part of the room.

"Evening, papa," She said with a sweet smile.

"Ah, good evening, sweetheart." Jinsoku's father greeted with a calm and cheerful tone "I wanted to talk to you," He coughed violently and Jinsoku frowned, her father's condition hasn't changed the slightest "I assume that you met Nishijima-san on his way out?" She nodded.

"I told him that if he was to report anything, he would have to tell me since you gave me your position." Jinsoku told him.

"That's true," Another fit of violent coughs "However, you should know that you're only doing my field work, I still want to hear what they have found in cases." He cleared his throat "Any word about your uncle?"

"Negative." Jinsoku reported in "I thought that's why Nishijima came by today- besides what's going on at work."

"Nishijima-san is certainly a friend but you have to know what kind of you should put your trust into. Understand?"

"...Understood..."

"Good. You can go now, sweetheart." Jinsoku nodded, she turned to exit the dimmed room "Love you, Jinsoku..."

Jinsoku mentally flinched at her father's words, "Love you too...papa..." She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door so that her father can sleep. She exhaled heavily before walking down the hallway.

She ran a hand through her ponytail in a frustrated way. Despite her father being sick and all, he tries to make it seem like he's getting better but Jinsoku knows better. Her father promised that he won't leave her side and he intends on keeping that promise until he actually goes. Jinsoku shook her head, no, she shouldn't be thinking like that. She believes every word that leaves her father's mouth and has faith in him.

Jinsoku walked through the hallways until she made it to the grand staircase of the mansion. When she was young, her parents had successful jobs; her father as a police officer and her mother as a lawyer. Talk about a family of law enforcers. The 18 year-old walked down the grand staircase and turned right to where the kitchen is located. She was feeeling a bit peckish and thirsty.

Upon entering the large and spacious kitchen, Jinsoku walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi. She opened the can and began to gulped down the sizzling liquid, she then released a satisfied breath.

Although, what Jinsoku didn't expect was the plasma TV of the connected living room to automatically turn on and change to a romance channel. SHe nearly dropped her soda. Walking over to the black leather couch that faced the plasma, she looked over it to see a short girl with white hair in dd looking clothes- sitting on the couch, eating chips, drinking soda, and flipping through the channels.

_'Who the heck is this!?'_ Jinsoku mentally questioned. She remaiend silent. The girl stopped at another gushy romance channel _'Why is she...?'_ Jinsoku blinked dumbfoundedly as a grill appeared beside the couch with corn, pork, and other vegetables _'Wait...! How did a grill get here?!'_ Jinsoku rubbed her eyes but she wasn't imagining any of this! "Hold the damn phone!" She shouted.

The girl looked over her shoulder while chomping on a piece of corn "Ah, I thought you wouldn't see me..."

Jinsoku huffed, "How can I ignore a grill and the TV suddenly turning on? Anyways! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"There's no need to get all demanding," the girl replied calmly and looking back at the gushy romance channel "The name's Muru Muru, and you've been selected as the 13th participant."

"13th pariticipant?" Jinsoku repeated and Muru Muru nodded in confirmation "For what?"

Muru Muru held out a red cellphone, Jinsoku went to check her pockets but her cellphone was gone. She was about to say something until Muru Muru reassured her "I took it without you noticing its absence. This is called the Future Diary but in your case: The Mobility Diary. Since you keep track of movements and locations."

Jinsoku took the red device out of Muru Muru's hand "Why are you doing this? What did I do?"

"Lets just say that your life made you a suitable participant in the game."

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, there's chapter one and I guess its up to my standards ^^; Hope you enjoyed it! Until the next time I update! See ya!  
Don't forget to review~!


End file.
